Crystal Stars and Moonlit Confessions
by CherryPanda22
Summary: In which Gilbert looks like an angel and Roderich can't keep his mouth shut.


_I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE  
__This is PruAus and also shit because reasons. I can't Engrish, okay?!_

* * *

It was not the first time that week that Roderich had woken in the middle of the night, shivering at a sudden onslaught of cold that stole under his bed sheets and chilled him to the core. He's surprised to find the house silent- usually Gilbert would be kicking up a fuss in another room, even at such indecent hours of night. He often got to wondering if the obnoxious Prussian ever slept.

Begrudgingly, he fumbles on his nightstand for his glasses as he kicks the sheets back and swings his legs over the edge of the bed. His vision focusing as he puts the spectacles on, he slips on a night robe , fastening it at the waist and deciding to take a walk, hoping to tire himself out as he starts out of his chambers.

Padding around the house with no real intention he soon finds himself in the gardens, wandering aimlessly. He hadn't expected to encounter anyone on his travels but as he rounds one of the trimmed hedges he finds a lone figure standing up ahead, head tipped up to look at the sky which sparkles with the moon and stars.  
"...Gilbert?" He calls over uncertainly after a few moments of silent staring from a few metres away. It seemed the ex-nation hadn't noticed his arrival as there's a hint of mild surprise on his face as he turns to look at the Austrian.  
"I was always told it was rude to stare." He teases after a pause, though his voice lacks its usual rough edge, sounding gentle as if not to disturb the delicate silence of the night. Roderich doesn't reply and Prussia returns his gaze to the sky.

He had never heard the red eyed male talk like that- well, not while addressing him, anyway. The nearly tender sound of his voice, the somewhat caring tone laced into his usually brash sounding German accent. It was all foreign to him and Roderich finds himself moving to stand by Gilbert's side, looking up at the sky that the other was so captivated by.  
"It's a full moon tonight." The Austrian states, murmuring, his voice hushed as though the moment were sacred. From the corner of his eye he sees the Prussian's lips curve upwards in a smile so different from his usual ones. It wasn't malicious, mischievous or forced and to the brunette it felt as if this was the first he had seen Gilbert truly happy in years.  
"Ja... It's..." He starts, though he seems to struggle to find a word that doesn't make him sound like an 'unawesome pansy' as he would have put it. "Nice." He settles on.  
"Beautiful." Offers Austria, though he no longer looks at the moon, eyes transfixed on the Prussian instead. Upon the inquisitive gaze he receives from Prussia he averts his gaze, cheeks flaming.  
"You're not even looking at it." Observes Gilbert, the smile audible in his tone.

Again Roderich neglects to reply and they lapse into silence once more. When convinced that Gilbert is lost in his thoughts he directs his gaze towards him.

Gilbert was dazzling in the moonlight. The way its pallid glow caught in his silver hair and how it complimented his translucent skin. It seemed to wash what little colour the Prussian had from him. All but the startling ruby of his eyes in which the starts and moon dance and twinkle merrily. Roderich's cheeks colour darkly and he looks to the ground. '_He looks like an angel...'_

It was true- Prussia looked like pure perfection in the silver hues of the night, and Austria felt plain in comparison though he couldn't bring himself to mind. It was as if the other were some kind of spirit trapped in the rays of moonlight and that he might melt away as the sun rose at dawn. The thought, as poetic as it was, struck fear into Roderich's heart. His arm shoots out and he grasps Prussia's hand tightly in his own as if to convince himself that the other is truly there.

Never in his whole life had Austria been so relieved to feel the warmth of another on his skin, yet he is still not placated entirely. He and Gilbert had finally managed to be friends in some form of the word, finally managed to tolerate each other. But previously to that they had been sworn enemies, unable to be in the same room with one another without a disagreement. If that had happened before, what was to stop it from happening again? Roderich had wanted more than friendship from the Prussian from the very moment they had even accepted each other as acquaintances, though he had never before admitted it to himself, consistently in denial. Now it was crystal clear and the hammering of his heart in his chest only served as evidence- there was no ignoring it anymore.

This moment was perfect, but how long would it last? What would tear them apart next?

"You okay?" Prussia asks, quirking a brow as he looks from their conjoined hands to Austria's face, cutting into the other's reverie.  
"I-I love you." Blurts out Roderich before he knows what he's doing, desperate to say something- _anything_- that might perhaps give Gilbert a reason to stick around. Even if it was just to tease him about it non-stop, he didn't want the other to leave. At the same time, though, he regrets his confession the moment it passes his lips and he looks fixedly down at the ground, trembling in fear of his imminent rejection.

Silence. Roderich doesn't dare look up at Gilbert, but if he had he would have seen the same soft and almost loving smile from before tug at his lips.  
"Hey... Look at me." The silver haired man orders gently as he brings his free hand to tilt Austria's chin up to look at him once more. His ruby eyes flit over the other's face and there's a warm look in them as they meet the amethyst orbs of the brunette. He leans in so that their lips are only an inch apart.

"... I love you too."


End file.
